Naruto: Master of Shadows
by Roanes Steel
Summary: Remember the canyon thing Naruto was in when he first summoned the chief toad? This is a story about what I think lives in that and what would happen if Naruto was raised and trained by something that lives there. Dark User Naruto! Grey Naruto! NaruxHarem! This fic is written to help my current writer's block. I do not own Naruto or anything else to appear in this story, except OCs
1. Chapter 1

**{To Whom It May Concern … I have reached a writer's block on all my other stories and have decided to throw out a new one that I think would have some good points. Anyway … enjoy I guess. I hope this writer's block dies soon.}**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Other worldly/Tailed beast speech"**

'**Other worldly/Tailed beast thought'**

Jutsu/Skills/Word emphasis

~Konoha Forest/11:57/October 10th two years after the Kyuubi attack~

A group of ninja ran through the woods with the supposed demon in their hands. They thought this was fishy put hey pay was pay. Oh wait let me back up. It's October tenth. The Kyuubi festival is in full swing. So imagine how many people were looking forward to it and wanted to have the best time ever. No one more so than the group of village-less ninja that had arrived the day prior. However now that it was night time and the festival was about to begin they were hired by some woman with pink hair, and an unnaturally loud voice that made banshee's screeching sound good, to throw this sleeping blonde baby into the famous bottomless canyon in the Konoha's forest. Of course the woman did offer to have sex to do it but that voice … was a huge turn off, as in bigger than the Hokage monument huge. However … there was a lot of zeros on that check they got before they did it and a promise of more after. So regardless of their thoughts on the matter, the baby is going pit and they are getting that money. Now if the brat would just stop wiggling in his sleep.

~Overlooking Konoha's Bottomless Canyon/11:59~

"Well we made it, no we just gotta …" One of the three ninja said before the kid yawned as he woke up. This spooked the shit out the ninja carrying him, who reacted by tossing the boy away from him … right into the pit. The ninjas watched as the boy fell screaming into the pit before walking away, ignoring the guilt they felt as they did. However they did offer a small prayer that the poor boy didn't feel any pain when he died.

~Inside Konoha's bottomless canyon/ seconds to midnight~

Young Naruto Uzumaki screamed and cried as he fell into this weird dark place, it scared him even more than the pink haired old lady who drops his baba {Bottle} into his bed at night. However as he screamed and fell he suddenly felt something grab him from the air before a thump sounded. He looked up at who caught him and saw a lady with neat looking grey skin, red eyes, orange hair, and funny stone parts on her face. She looked down at the boy as he stared at her with childish wonder clear on his face.

~Mystery woman's view/3rd person~

This was strange … even for her, being what she is. When she appeared in the canyon at midnight, like always, she found herself hearing a human baby wailing in the air above her. She was going to ignore it, as it probably was fake, until the maternal instinct every woman has for babies forced her to look. Her red eyes widen in shock as a baby, a human baby, fell into the canyon. Before she could think her body had shot out into the air for her to catch the child before she landed on the rocks on the other side of the canyon.

'**This isn't real. This can't be real.'** She thought to herself as she looked down at the baby, who stopped crying when he was caught, and looked back at her. He stared at her before he reached out and grabbed one of the stone like parts of her face and tugged lightly on it before giggling like crazy and saying something in his cute baby voice that stopped her heart. "Nee-chan's fun." He said some more stuff but that was about all that she could understand. However as midnight was passing she felt the pull back to her plane of existence. She knew that she might regret this but … she resisted the pull until it stopped and began walking to her hideout here in the canyon, unknowing of the future she had changed.

**{And there we go. I can feel the writer's block cracking now that I'm done with this. Anyway … who is this woman? Why did this stuff happen? Did anyone like this prolog? I kinda want to know what you guys think about that last one, also can anyone be a beta for some of my stories, I have hit a dead stop on a few of them, one being Selkie shinobi, and I can't figure it out at all. Oh well … Enjoy Life Readers.} {Oh and the woman has similar feature's to True Midna from Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess, only with some of the stone parts from Imp Midna in different places, many two long parts that go down from her cheeks and one in a circle on her forehead.}**


	2. A Life Changed by the Darkness Within

**{Well a few of you have spoken so I will put up another Chapter for this story. Oh and the Neutral thing is mostly with anyone he's not familiar with. There will also be a small sample of Dark Powers from Naruto. And I have figured out what I will call the woman from last time.}**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Other worldly/Tailed beast speech"**

'_**Other worldly/Tailed beast thought'**_

Jutsu/Skills/Word emphasis

~Focus Jump~

~Time Skip: Seven years later~

"CRAP!" A shout was heard in the bottomless canyon, if anyone cared to listen, as a blonde haired boy failed spectacularly in using a dark jutsu his Nee-chan had taught him the week before. This blonde boy was one Naruto Uzumaki, or so his Nee-chan told him, and had changed since he became the student/little brother of a kind member of the Shadowborn, a race of people that thrive in the darkness and made the Nara clan look like toddlers playing with toys with their shadow and dark jutsu. Naruto was taller than most kids his age, but only by a few inches, and had slightly grey skin that still had the remnants, however slight, of its former tan. His hair had also taken a slight shine of luminescent light due to his time in the darkness of his canyon home. His eye however now had a glow of violet now that his eyes changed to fit the darkness.

Anyway, Naruto was currently trying his hardest to use a rather weak shadow jutsu called Shadow Style: Shadow Strike. The idea of the jutsu was to make the opponent's shadow act on its own and attack its owner. So far all he's done is make the shadow of his training dummy wiggle a bit before falling back to the floor.

"**You know this would work better if you had a ****living**** target, right Naru?"** A voice from Naruto's shadow said as his Nee-chan spoke through it, using her pet name for her cute little brother. Naruto sighed and nodded as this had been going on for his entire life here with her so Naruto did not jump when it happened like he used to. His Nee-chan, Kuro Uzumaki, even though she took the last name as she liked it and didn't have one of her own, had her form altered. This happened when she resisted the pull back to the Shadowfell, the Shadowborn home plane, and had to bond to his shadow to survive. She blushed when she asked him if he wanted to and he accepted since he didn't want her to get hurt, and she must have been sick with how red she was.

Anyway, getting back on track, Kuro had grey skin, that was now lighter since she started living in his shadow during the day, with stone like pieces on her cheeks that started on the edges of her mouth and curved before dipping down from the edge of her chin slightly and one that was a circle with two spikes on each side going to the hairline of her strawberry blonde hair that glowed whenever her form became visible and had pretty, in his opinion, red eyes. Like with how her form was draped over his shoulder, only basically colorless and see through except her eyes and hair. She had her arm wrapped around him as she held him close while she tried to figure out what he was doing wrong while Naruto glared at the dummy with all the hate his nine year old body could muster as if the thing just stole his favorite toy.

After five minutes of thinking and glaring the pair sighed and said, in almost scary harmony, "We need **some food**." As Naruto headed back to the area of the cave they set up in. The room, and the term is used very loosely, was a dark grey chamber far enough away from the edges of the canyon that no light got here but was close enough that if you left the doorway you could see it to find your way out. However if you had an excellent form of night vision of some form, like Naruto and Kuro do, than you could see the fancy furniture that Kuro had found for them to live comfortably. There was a table with a fancy tablecloth that had a pattern of sakura petals on the edges. On the far wall was a queen sized bed with orange cover that had a black tree with white leaves falling from it as the design on it, since Kuro had said she would not sleep with plain orange covers. There was also a small archway across the hall that leads to a small hot spring that worked as their bath. Attached to that they had another small archway that had a small sitting edge with a hole carved into it for their … yeah you get it moving on.

So with a small manipulation of the shadows in the room, Kuro appeared in her full color glory. She wore a black dress that had yellow foxes on the hem and a larger nine tailed one on the back. The dress flowed to her feet, just barely allowing the pair of red slightly heeled shoes to be seen, and revealed just enough of her C-cup cleavage to taunt people. She stretched before she moved over to a section of the wall that she slid to the side to reveal a fried-like area full of different types of food; meats, veggies, fruit, and even bread were kept here and kept fresh by the cooling seal that Kuro had obtained so she could cook up something good and healthy for the two of them. With the plans of a nice meal in her mind, Kurohime set herself to her task.

~Konoha Hokage Tower Council Chambers, Middle of Council Meeting~

The reinstated Hokage of Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was on the verge of going ape shit on the council. In fact he didn't even care about the pun on his clan's summon animals the author just made. The reason for his current state of mind is the council, both sides are complaining of various missing things. The civilians we're missing food and some fancy pieces of furniture. The ninja side was missing various scrolls and seals, the Hyuuga also had a vast majority of their underwear shredded along with the Uchiha having their hair dyed into rainbows. A few of the more flamboyant Uchiha loved it but that is beside the point. However the most important thing, to him and a few others, were the missing Make-Out Paradise books from all over Konoha with only a note that read 'You all should be ashamed-signed Shadow'.

"Lord Hokage something must be done! This Shadow person must be stopped!" A familiar pink haired woman screeched from her new spot on the civilian council for her 'heroism' in removing the 'demon child', although it was done in secret of course. With a glance to the wall Hiruzen used all his willpower to not scream in anger and sorrow when he saw there was still an hour left in the meeting.

~Back with Naruto and Kurohime~

The two were asleep in their bed when Kuro sneezed suddenly, waking Naruto but not herself. As Naruto was awoken by the sneeze, he realized that he might as well get a snack and so he headed toward the wall that acted as a fridge before he saw something that was not supposed to be there. Outside the doorway was a bird that looked to be made of the shadows of the hall, but its dim purple eyes seemed to call to Naruto, that and the way its feet were making the come here motion didn't hurt either. With a quick glance to Kuro, Naruto ran as fast as he could while not making any noise before following the bird down the hallway into the unexplored area of the caves.

The bird was fast way faster than Naruto, who was barely keeping it in sight as he ran after it, as it lead him to the destination he didn't know. All he knew was that the darkness around him seemed to be alive, taking different shapes. Human ones and a whole plethora of others like spiders, snakes, and even a weird thing that had large rabbit ears and a human like body, only with paws for hands and feet and was carrying a small staff with a black crystal sun on it. However none of this mattered to Naruto as he was pushing himself to catch up to the bird ahead of him.

After an unknown amount of twists and turn, along with a marathon worth of running, Naruto finally caught the damn bird in a very strange room. All around the room were skeletons in various different types of armor and clothing and are holding a variety of weapons that Naruto can barely place. However the most interesting thing in the room would be the strange robes that are sitting in a throne, which the bird is flying near, like they've been waiting for him or something.

As Naruto looks at the robes he notices that the robes are an inky black color like solid darkness, and they seem to absorb what little light there is around them. In the hands of the robe are two strange items, a spear and a shield. The spear is made of some creatures spine, or it looks to be, and has a sharp point that sets itself on the bottom of the spine while around the middle there is a blade of black metal that has a hole near the spine in what seems to be a hand guard, the strangest thing on the spear is without a doubt the lizard like skull on the top. The shield is made of a similar bone like material but has black lines that create a strange design on it and looks like a giant flat skull.

In Naruto's opinion, they were awesome looking and he wanted them. Glancing around the room suspiciously, Naruto slowly made his way to the throne. Once he was directly in front of the throne, Naruto grabbed the robes and pulled them off the throne, only for them to wrap around him like a cocoon.

After a few minutes the cocoon burst revealing Naruto in a strange new outfit. It started with a pair of black boots that had deep blue laces on them going halfway to his knees. The next piece was a pair of black leather looking pants that had a blood red belt with black metal studs holding them up; the belt also had two studded loops hanging on the sides of his legs. The final pieces were a dark crimson shirt with a rust orange swirl on the center under an open black leather jacket with a hood. He also had a pair of blood red fingerless gloves with black metal plates on the back. After doing a quick once over of his clothes, which he found to be awesome looking, Naruto picked up the spear and shield.

As soon as they were in his hands the two weapons changes form as well. The spear's change was that it split in two and shrunk itself down to the size of Naruto's forearm with the grip being a vertebra just under the lizard skull with a black metal dome covering his fingers while the rest of the dagger was a trail of sharp spikes that went to the pointed tip of the weapon. The shield, however, turned into a pair of bracers that covered Naruto's forearms and had trails of short spikes on the sides, a skull deign on the top that had a large spike coming out the bottom that extended out past his elbow.

Naruto stared at the newly formed weapons in unhindered awe; these things just keep getting better and better! Naruto wasted no time in swinging the daggers around, marveling in how they made a whistling noise as they cut the air. Yet as he practiced with his new weapons, he didn't hear the sound of old bones creaking as they got up; prepared to do the task they had been created to do.

~Uzumaki Cave~

Kuro woke up slowly as she reached around the bed for her teddy bear, aka Naruto, about five minutes after his warmth disappeared from the bed. Finally giving up after not finding him anywhere on the bed the renegade Shadowborn sent out a chakra pulse through the caves, just in case he got lost doing some late night exploring or something. However when the pulse found the young blonde, her eyes snapped open as she saw the form approaching him with a raised sword. Wasting no time, Kuro dove into the shadows, hoping with all her being that she got there in time.

~Forgotten Cavern~

Naruto had just finished practicing with his new weapons and was smiling to himself at how well he was able to use them, in his mind anyway. However as soon as he was about to head back to the cave, the familiar but panicked voice of Kuro came from his shadow. **"Look out!"** Naruto spun around just in time to see a skeleton standing behind him with ready to cut him in two. With less than half a thought, Naruto threw himself back just in time for the skeleton's blade to pass harmlessly through the air.

When Naruto landed back on the ground he looked up at the reanimated corpse, trying to get a good look at what exactly wants him dead before he fought back. The pile of bones was wearing a strange set of armor; it reminded Naruto of a samurai's armor but was made differently, mostly iron and rust but had the same expression of honor and duty of a samurai. The sword the skeleton had was odd as well, it was a straight, double edged blade that was made of iron and spotted with rust from how long it's been down here. The thing the skeleton had was a large shield strapped to its arm that reminded Naruto of a kite he had seen when Kuro took him to the park once, yet it had a strange symbol on it that looked like a black bird resting on a strange snake like dragon with yellow eyes.

"**Naruto you need to run, you're not ready for real combat yet."** Kuro said as Naruto glared at the skeleton with a strange battle hardened look that he'd never had before. As Kuro kept trying to talk Naruto into leaving, she never noticed that he wasn't in control of his body as it got ready to fight.

~Unknown Location~

The young Uzumaki sat up with a groan before he said, "Ugh, what happened?" After a few blinks to help him adjust, Naruto stood up and looked around the area he suddenly woke up in. The first thing he noticed was that the ground was nothing but a bunch of grey platforms that branched out in several directions and had two colored lines going along them, a red one and a blue one. After he noticed this he found that farther down from where he was, was a glowing red light. With nothing else sticking out to him, Naruto began to trek down toward the light.

~With Naruto's body~

Kuro watched in amazement as 'Naruto' expertly weaved his way through the skeletons strikes while simultaneously striking his undead opponent with his daggers, ripping into the armor and revealing the space inside it. If you didn't know him you would have guessed that Naruto had been training since he could walk to fight with the way he's moving right now. In fact, he was doing so well that it was scaring Kuro more than a little bit. However since he wasn't listening to her, all she could do was watch him dance around the skeleton like it was a game, and not trying to kill him horribly.

~With Naruto in the Strange Cavern~

"About time." Naruto grumbled as he reached the bottom of the ramps, the area where the red light is brightest. Looking around Naruto noticed that the red light seemed to be coming off a strange box-like building that had a door made of glass, which allowed him a small view into the box. As Naruto walked toward the door, Naruto took notice of the slip of paper in the dead center of the door that had the word 'Seal' written on it in kanji. When he saw it, Naruto walked toward it as if in a trance with a strange voice telling him to remove the seal. The voice was smooth and calm but held a sense of urgency and malice as it compelled him to remove the seal.

However, just before he was able to grab the sealing paper on the door, a hand grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and pulled him across the floor to the ramp at the far edge from the door. As soon as he was back on the ground, Naruto shook his head before turning to see who it was that just manhandled him. However he was shocked to see a cloak that matched the one he had seen in the throne with the only difference being the twin spots of yellow light coming from within the hood were eyes would be.

As soon as Naruto finished his examination, the figure in the cloak spoke in a voice that was completely neutral, but had resounding power in it. **"We are going to have to work on your mental defenses youngling; after all I won't let the last remnants of my great race belong to one who is easily controlled."** As soon as the figure finished Naruto shock his head and responded to the figure. "What do you mean controlled! And what race are you talking about?" The six year old shouted before the figure turned and beckoned the boy to follow him.

~Back with Naruto's body~

Naruto jumped backward to avoid a swipe from the skeleton that was just a hair short of disemboweling him before he responded with an X slash on the skeleton's chest plate that staggered it, allowing him to follow up with a slash that severed the arm holding the shield, letting it fall to the floor with a loud crash. The skeleton just ignored the damage and stayed on its attack while Kuro was trying everything to get through to Naruto, yelling, griping his shadow to hold him in place, and even attempting to control him by his shadow. As soon as that failed Kuro knew something was wrong, Naruto shouldn't be able to break of of that with the amount of training he's had in shadow jutsu. Kuro watched helplessly from Naruto's shadow as he blocked the blade with one of the bracers he had. All the while she was praying to herself, _**'Naruto, whatever's going on with you, get back to normal soon. Please.'**_

~With Naruto and the Cloaked Man~

Naruto had followed the Cloaked Man through the ramps to a door with a crystal black sun imbedded into it before the man turned to face him. **"Youngling this is a decision you must not take lightly. If you choose to open this door, you will fuse with the darkness and all that comes with it, the good and bad."** Naruto stared at the man before walking toward the door and stopping in front of it. Naruto put his hand on the door and pushed inward as he thought to himself, _'I've already started using the dark, and why not make go all the way with it.'_ With one hard push inward, the door flew open and a wave of darkness flew out of it, sending Naruto out of his mind as the figure in the cloak threw back his hood, revealing an exact copy of Naruto that walked toward the door and vanished into it with one last thing said, **"You will do well, I know it. After all, I am you."** As soon as the Naruto look alike finished speaking, the door dissolved into black mist.

~With Naruto's body~

The skeleton had put up a good fight but it was no match for whatever was controlling Naruto because the skeleton was on its knees with the daggers on its neck like a pair of scissors. Naruto returned to controlling his body right as the skeleton had its head severed, shocking the boy at finding himself back in the cavern with a re-dead skeleton at his feet. Before he could think on it anymore he heard the familiar voice of Kuro shout at him from his shadow, **"Naruto! What happened to you? How did you get here?"**

To both of their surprise the bird on the throne spoke up, **"So you did eh? Nice to meet you, new master of shadows, I am Shade, and I will be your familiar until death comes for us."** Both Naruto and Kuro watched the bird as it flew to Naruto's shoulder and sat on it, looking very much at home before Naruto said slowly, "I followed the bird home."

**{Aright-y then, this chapter is out and finished, the next chapter will be the start of cannon, and I use that term very loosely. Anyway, enjoy life readers.}**


	3. Hidden In Plain Sight

**{Chapter Two, the start of where everything gets slightly more … action-y would be the term I guess. Regardless the chapter is here, rejoice! Oh and Naruto will assign levels like in AQ.}**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this up last time, yeah you know what forget it, I don't own Naruto or Adventure Quest, where a lot of Naruto's powers will be from.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Other worldly/Tailed beast speech"**

'_**Other worldly/Tailed beast thought'**_

Jutsu/Skills/Word emphasis

~Focus Jump~

~Last Time~

To both of their surprise the bird on the throne spoke up, **"So you did eh? Nice to meet you, new master of shadows, I am Shade, and I will be your familiar until death comes for us."** Both Naruto and Kuro watched the bird as it flew to Naruto's shoulder and sat on it, looking very much at home before Naruto said slowly, "I followed the bird home."

~Now~

We find Naruto and Kuro back at the cave they live in, sitting at the table with bowls of cereal and watching Shade hop around the place making the occasional comment before flying to the table and eating some pieces that were spilt on the table. The trio just ate in silence, Naruto pouring a bowl without milk for the bird after it look at him with teary eyes. Finally Kuro could take no more and stood up before pointing at the bird and saying, **"Okay, what the hell are you? Your no living bird and you're sure as hell not dead. I can't figure it out!"** The glowing haired woman said as she stared down at the bird, which merely looked to Naruto. "I wanna know too." Shade sighed before ruffling its feathers and beginning its tale.

"Alright then, but I'm only saying this since my master wants to know. I am the last of the darkness elementals known as the Twilight Harbingers. We are birds made out of pure darkness that are sworn to the forgotten, a race of beings who are fused with raw elemental darkness. Now, no matter what anyone says darkness is not evil, that's just a stereotype as light can be just as evil if not more so. Where was I, oh yeah, since you took hold of the Twilight set you were given the opportunity to fuse with the plane of darkness, and I thank you for that cause I would have died if you didn't. Anyway, what my point is, is that you are now the last of the Forgotten and the holder of darkness." As Shade finished talking it noticed that both Naruto and Kuro had dropped jaws and wide eyes at the news. Naruto was the first to snap out of it, which he did by shouting, "AWESOME!" His shout snapped Kuro out of it and she look at Naruto fondly as he went on about how he would prove that darkness was just a power and so on and so forth. It made Kuro smile at how she could feel how he was serious about it.

~Two years later~

It's a crisp October afternoon as we find Naruto walking toward the main gate of Konoha with his hood up as he glared at the light ahead of him, what he grew up in near permanent shadow so the light hurts his eyes a lot. Anyway he had Shade sitting on his shoulder, as the bird was raw darkness and had no trouble being in the light, and Kuro hidden in his shadow. She also had all their stuff from their cave that she absorbed before they started this idea. The thing was that Naruto was going to go through ninja training to help him accomplish his dream, and unknown to him Kuro wanted him to get used to being around people since he grew up with someone who barely counted as a person and just recently a talking bird he was socially stunted, just a bit.

After a few minutes, Naruto finally saw his target after he walked for three hours from where he climbed out of the trench. Anyway as soon as he reached the gate and due to him being the only one on the road he had all their attention on him. There were two gate guards, around level forty or so, and three Anbu agents, two at level sixty five and one at level seventy. _'If I get into a fight with them I am royally screwed.' _Naruto thought, Shade and Kuro nodding in agreement as he stopped at the gate in front of the gate guards. The pair looked at the boy no older than twelve with curious expressions, and Naruto smirks before going with the story that the group practiced for the last month in the cave about how his parents were killed and he was told to come to the hidden leaf. When he finished he swore that even the hidden Anbu were crying. _'Score one for Naruto Uzumaki, aw yeah.'_ Naruto thinks as a cat masked Anbu appears and leads him to the Hokage Tower.

For some reason the Anbu walked next to him the entire time, he wasn't really wondering why it was just a bit distracting with her figure. If you need answers, he's a boy entering puberty that's lived with a person who is literally his shadow and a bird, an actual woman is going to draw his attention. He more than once found himself staring at her chest while they walked and was glad he had his hood up. He was only slightly worried by the whispered threats he heard from Kuro, but otherwise tried to keep his gaze forward. Let it be known he failed for a good three quarters of the walk.

~Hokage Tower, Hokage's Office~

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, was feeling a little … what's the word I'm looking for … forget it he feels like crying due to the giant stacks of paperwork. _'Please someone save me from this hell on earth!'_ Just then, as if to answer his plea, his intercom went off as his assistant called him. "Hokage-sama, Anbu Agent Neko is here with a boy to see you." It took almost all willpower to keep from crying at the distraction. However he quickly composed himself and called them in.

Naruto followed the Anbu into the office after they were called in, joining in the surprise Shade and Kuro had at seeing such an old man as the acting Hokage. As Neko explained his situation to the Hokage, Naruto was chatting with the two shadow beings with him. _'You think this will work? I mean his is the Hokage, even if he looks older than dirt.'_ Naruto thought before he was answered by Shade, **"This will work even better, before you ask why it's because if he has kids of grandkids then he will compare you to them."** Naruto sent a mental nod to the bird before Hiruzen addressed him. "So, you wish to join Konoha, correct?" The old man asked before Naruto spoke up, "Yeah, I heard you train great ninja so I wanna become one. I wanna be the greatest ever." As Naruto spoke the old man before him could only think sadly, _'The boy more than likely wants revenge for his parents, I guess I can enroll him in the academy.'_

Hiruzen nodded to himself before he cleared his throat, drawing the attention of Naruto and Neko. "Very well then, I'll put you in the academy if you wish. However you will have to live in public housing until you graduate." Naruto was about to agree before Neko spoke up, "Actually Hokage-sama, I was wondering if I could take care of him. I think it would be good for him to have someone to know in the village." Naruto was shocked at this while Hiruzen looked thoughtful. After a few minutes the aged kage nodded before he addressed the Anbu, "Very well, but you must turn in your mask." Neko gave a curt nod before she placed the mask on the desk before the old man and turning to Naruto. "Well then, I'm Yugao Uzuki, I hope you don't mind staying with me." Naruto could only shake his head, still too stunned to do otherwise.

~One week later~

Naruto lay in his bed in the apartment that his guardian had rented out. The place wasn't that bad but it was only four rooms, his bed room, the bathroom, a living room/kitchen area, and Yugao's room. It wasn't the smallest place but it did make him the space that the cave had. He also had rather nice things that Yugao got him, that being a kunai and shuriken holder set along with a tanto blade that he could channel chakra through. He also got a set dress clothes and a training outfit. The final thing he had gotten from Yugao would be an actual style for his weapons. Sure she thought that the Dread Daggers were odd, but she did admit to him that they were good weapons after he got the basic katas down.

He had a good new start here however there was just one downside. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! The academy was stupid as all hell. Halfway through his first week Yugao had already taught him the Transformation and Replacement techniques and his Dark Clones were much more useful than the dust clones they teach the students. Regardless, Naruto got up and tapped the off button on the alarm clock, he was used to Shade squawking to wake him up so this was nothing. As he walked toward the bathroom for a shower he noticed Kuro's absence from his shadow, _'Probably working at that ramen bar again.'_ He thought before setting himself to his morning rituals.

~Konoha ninja academy entrance hall~

Naruto walked toward the academy with his usual outfit with the hood up, hiding the newer features he's gained from the darkness. As he walked through the doors toward the class room he kept an ear out for gossip that might be useful to hear. You never know what rumors will be useful after all. Quickly sorting through the multitude of voices Naruto found a pair of teachers that were talking about something interesting. "Looks like the last Uchiha is coming back to the academy." "Really? Shame what happened to the poor boy, his brother slaughtering the clan and all." "I hear that, ah hell we gotta get to class, who knows what those brats will do with us not there." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the subject, while Shade simply didn't care.

~Konoha ninja academy, Room 157, Iruka Umino's classroom~

As soon as Naruto walked in the room went quiet before resuming their chatter after confirming that it wasn't their sensei. Naruto walked to the back of the room and sat in his usual spot in the opposite corner from the door, which he did as a result of Kuro telling him of its defendable location and perfect view of the room. Well there's that and the fact it gave him plenty of shadows to use in his dark jutsu. The young Uzumaki was currently trying to block out the chatter from around the room while also attempting to create various things out of shadows. So far he'd managed to make a cat without it dissolving so he was working on something different now.

After half an hour, and ten failures for Naruto to make a rabbit, the two sensei had come in the class room along with a boy with a duck butt hair style, which made Shade snicker from Naruto's shadow. Naruto began paying attention as the boy walked up and sat next to him while Iruka began to talk. "Alright everyone we will be starting shuriken jutsu, or the art of weapon throwing. So please raise your hand if you have your own weapons." Naruto let a smirk cross his face as he raised his hand, being the only one of the class surprisingly, with all the clan heirs. Iruka looked around before taking notice of that fact and sighing. "Alright Naruto, everyone follow us to the training ground so Naruto can show us what he's got." Naruto walked slightly ahead of the crowd as Iruka lead the way to the academy training ground.

Naruto stood across from the target dummy as the class watched with varying expressions. The entire chunk of the civilian clans were watching with awe, having not expected this to happen nor for someone in their class to have training in shuriken jutsu despite being mostly ninja clans in this class. The Inuzuka heir, a boy named Kiba, watched with a fanged grin as he expected the 'grey skinned weirdo' to fail. The Hyuuga heir, a girl named Hinata, watched while tapping her fingers together with a small blush. The Akimichi and Nara heirs, boys named Choji and Shikamaru respectively, weren't really paying attention for different years. The Yamanaka heir, a girl named Ino, watched with little interest as she was more focused on the last Uchiha. However the best reaction came from said Uchiha as Sasuke watched with full attention as if he was trying to ingrain whatever happened into his mind.

Naruto stared at the dummy with a hard glare, reaching into his kunai holster and pulling out three knives. Iruka stiffened at the sight of them before Naruto held them in front of his face. The reason was the fact that the knives were made of rib bones that were sharpened to a lethal point. Before Iruka could say anything Naruto cocked his arm back and threw the knives, which made a haunting whistle as the cut the air before burying into the dummy's head. Naruto wasn't done yet however as he reached into his shuriken holster and drew a trio of pitch black, six pointed stars that cut the air a produced a small screech that hurt a few of the crowds ears before they imbedded into the dummy's chest. Naruto did one last trick though as he slammed his right foot on the ground, an ax popping out of the boot before being caught and chucked at the dummy, burying itself in the head and splitting it down the middle.

Naruto stayed in the position he was after he through the ax while silence consumed the class. This lasted for a good five minutes before they burst in a mad applause as Naruto went and retrieved his weapons before turning and bowing to the crowd. After Naruto's bow Iruka finally came back to consciousness and cleared his throat as the applause died down. "Very good Naruto, whoever trained you must be proud."

At the Ichiraku ramen bar, Kuro 'Silverveiw' sneezed.

"Alright class form a line to receive your practice weapons, Naruto you're excused for today so head on home." Naruto nodded before heading out of the academy, ignoring the groans of the class behind him.

**{Alright, here's the second chapter, and let me clear up some things for you. Naruto can make his own kunai and shuriken out of raw darkness, the kunai take the form of bones since the undead fall under darkness domain while his shuriken are metal outlines of the darkness symbol, a six pointed black star. And his last name is Silverveiw to hide in plain sight. Anyway that's all, enjoy life readers.}**


	4. Notice of Creative Pause

I regret to inform you that this story is currently under a pause in continuation, NOT ABANDONNED! I will continue it when I can get the creative juices flowing again. Sorry once again. Until then however, Enjoy Life Readers.


End file.
